Remind Me
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: "I've never actually been that drunk..." Wanna bet Jack?


_Hello All!_

_I'm back! And with a new oneshot...which once all my wip are done will become the beginning to a whole new story! But I want some feedback first. So review! And I've officially edited my profile and my username. From now on I am Mlle. Phoenix Fox. For like the phoenix, I am rising out of the ashes of writers block and beginning again. It's poetic people! So enjoy and from now on, _

_flames and kisses, _

_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_

_ps...yes it's a songfic...but couldn't resist mate! ;)_

* * *

><p>Angelica Teach sighed as she looked at the twinkling stars. She began to watch the waves made in the wake of the ship, the English shore becoming smaller on the horizon. They were on their way. The promise of the Fountain of Youth before them. She heard someone come up behind her. She looked and saw a zombie, transformed by dark voodoo magic from a tall balding white sailor to a half dead grey creature blind in both eyes and covered in scars and symbols. But she wasn't afraid. This man was a member of the crew. The Quartermaster...a slave of Blackbeard.<p>

"He's awake...but delirious." the Quartermaster told her.

"Cripes. How can such a slight man have such a resistance to a heavy drug?" Angelica sighed thinking of the special crewmember they had shanghaied in London but hours ago.

"I put him in your cabin. He was disturbing the crew." the Quartermaster told her.

"Fine. I'll take care of him." Angelica said making to go down below. She grabbed a dart from his belt, laced with a sleeping drought but she stopped when the zombie grabbed her arm. She looked him in the blind eye as he said,

"Be careful. If you succumb to his charms you will be both a wife and a mother before the sun rises."

His words shook her to her core, but she maintained her stoic expression. It was a prophecy. He may have been blind in both eyes, but he could see things yet to come. She shook him off and made for her cabin below deck. She wasn't surprised that Jack Sparrow was the pirate to find the map leading to the fountain of youth. But why did he have to be the same man that broke her heart all those years ago?

She found Jack sitting on the floor plunking a mandolin. She took a moment to take in every inch of him. His angled features and tanned skin hadn't aged a day in fifteen years. He was as handsome as ever. His long dreads and beads begged for a hand to get tangled in them. The red bandanna was pleading to get tossed to the floor. The plaits in his beard was asking to be tangled in her fingers. But when he looked up at her and smiled his dangerous gold ridden grin, she saw the glazed over look in his warm brown eyes. He was drunk from the sleeping drought. Which meant he'd be loopy, but he wouldn't remember a thing. Angelica sighed. Same old same old.

"Sweetness!" Jack slurred.

"Hola Jack." she said, the feathers of the dart twirling in her fingertips.

"Where are we? I don't seem to recall..." Jack asked slowly.

"We're on my ship." she said opting to keep the little detail of this being her father's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Ah! Excellent! I could use a ship." he nodded. Then his expression dropped and he pouted, "I lost mine."

"I'm sorry Jack." she said truly meaning it. Jack loved the Black Pearl more than anything. Always had. And never had Angelica been more jealous of a ship in all her days. But the bright side was she now recalled the proper leverage to get Jack to cooperate. And it was right in her father's cabin. Then Jack said something that caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry too Luv." Jack said making to stand.

"What?" Angelica cried. Jack Sparrow did not apologize!

"I never should have left you. After all there's no reason in the world I can't have a girl and a ship. I love the Pearl, why can't I love you too?" Jack asked losing the battle with the floor. Despite that being exactly what she had waited over a decade to hear, Angelica closed her eyes and stated,

"You're drunk Jack."

"Do you remember the song I wrote for you?" Jack exclaimed his mood swinging the other way.

"You can't sing Jack." she stated.

"That's not what you said in La Dominique." Jack said holding up his wrist where the tattered remains of a lace handkerchief was wrapped around like a bracelet.

"San Martinique. I tried to kill you in La Dominique." Angelica reminded him.

**"**_**We didn't care if people stared**_**..."** Jack began to sing.

"Jack. It's time for you to go to bed." Angelica told him.

"Excellent idea! But first my song."

"Jack..."Angelica groaned helping him to his feet. He began to strum a melody on the mandolin.

**"**_**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**_  
><em><strong>Somebody's tell us to get a room<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to believe that was me and you..."<strong>_ Jack sang.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Angelica said putting the dart on the nearby table and brushing past him to turn down the bed. She would have to keep an eye on him until morning to make sure the drugs took effect this time. Ignoring her, Jack continued.

**"**_**Now we keep saying that we're ok**_  
><em><strong>But I don't want to settle for good not great<strong>_  
><em><strong>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again..."<strong>_ Jack trailed off softly before putting down the mandolin, his glazed over expression focused on Angelica. Angelica didn't notice he was behind her until his long slim fingers brushed her hair over her shoulder, his sun chapped lips kissing her neck. Angelica gasped as Jack's other hand snaked around to the front of her waist, pulling her close to his growing desire.

**"**_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck..."**_ he sang between kisses. And though her rational mind was fighting against it, her heart made her softly sing under her breath,

**"**_**Remind me...remind me..."**_

Jack chuckled,

"I knew you remembered."

_**"Remember the port dropping me off**_  
><em><strong>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop." <strong>_Angelica sang as Jack swapped sides in his ministrations.

**"**_**I felt bad cause you missed your ship."**_ Jack sang before they sang together,

_**"But that meant we had one more trip..."**_

Angelica was smiling now getting lost in her own happy memories of the love they once shared.

_**"Do you remember how it used to be**_  
><em><strong>we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep."<strong>_

_**"Remind me...Remind me**_  
><em><strong>Baby remind me..."<strong>_ Jack sang turning her around in his arms.

_**"Oh so on fire so in love**_  
><em><strong>that look in your eyes that I miss so much..."<strong>_ Angelica sang with tears in her eyes.

**"**_**Remind me, baby remind me..."**_ Jack sang brushing away a tear with his thumb.

_**"Do you remember the way it felt?"**_ Angelica sang stepping closer.

_**"You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?"**_ Jack asked her in song, his hands on her hips.

_**"Remind me, remind me..."**_ they sang.

_**"All those things that you used to do**_  
><em><strong>That made me fall in love with you..."<strong>_ Angelica sang.

_**"Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me..."**_ they sang.

_**"Yeah you'd wake up in my old shirt**_  
><em><strong>All those mornings I was late for work<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remind me..."<strong>_ Jack sang trailing off as he finished the song. They he pulled her to him and kissed her. His kiss was a smoldering passionate fire fueled by desire.

"Jack...we shouldn't..."Angelica told him trying to recall a warning or something someone had told her. Jack then pushed back, wide eyed as he exclaimed,

"You're right!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Last time you said you would never let a man touch you again without vow of marriage." Jack said.

"Oh...Jack that's not a good..." Angelica began.

"So me being a Captain and you being Catholic, let's do this right, Savvy?" Jack asked. Then he cleared his throat and said,

"Do you Angelica take me Captain Jack Sparrow to be your wedded wife?...Err...husband?"

"Jack..." Angelica protested. Jack pulled her close and gave her a sweet tender kiss.

"I do..." she cooed without realizing it.

"And do I Captain Jack Sparrow take you Angelica to be my pirate bride? I do! Now by the power vested in me as a pirate lord of the Brethren, I now pronounce us husband and wife. You may kiss the groom!" he declared with wide arms before pulling her close.

"Jack...wait..."Angelica said trying to catch her breath.

"Bring me that horizon, Luv." Jack told her as he laid her down on the bed kissing her deeply.

All warnings and prophecies were forgotten until the next morning...when the sun rose. Watching the sun rise from the small window in her cabin, Angelica was lying in her bunk, wearing Jack's shirt. He was wearing naught but his boots and sword. And while it looked like he was sleeping soundly, in truth he was knocked out from the drug Angelica finally injected him with...after the third or fourth time they made love. She sort of lost count.

She would have to get up soon. Her father would be wondering what had happened to his first mate. But first she would have to get Jack dressed and get the Quartermaster to return him to the crew's sleeping quarters. He would be out for two days now. And back to his lying, scheming, selfish self. But finally the words of the Quartermaster returned to her.

_"Be careful. If you succumb to his charms you will be both a wife and a mother before the sun rises."_

She put a hand on her flat stomach hoping it wasn't true...but praying that it was.

* * *

><p><em>So...Shall I continue? ;)<em>


End file.
